1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid droplet ejection head, an image forming apparatus, and a manufacturing method of the liquid droplet ejection head
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus such as a multifunctional peripheral including a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, and a plotter, there has been known an image forming apparatus, such as an inkjet recording apparatus, employing a liquid droplet ejection recording method using a recording head including a liquid droplet ejection head ejecting ink droplets or the like.